Extinction
by alternatived
Summary: Demigods are being killed left and right in a horrible plague caused by paranoid mortals. 50 years later, one group learns to regroup with the surviving half bloods and begin the most outrageous journey yet. A revolution. syoc open!
1. OC

I'm trying another SYOC because I tried one before and it didn't turn out as good as I had hoped. So, I'm looking for-

4 main characters (three boys, one girl)

6 extra demigods

3+ mortals

Anyway, here is the summary of this story!

* * *

Mortals have decided that demigods were dangerous. There was just one problem...

They couldn't figure out who was a demigod.

So the government decided that every citizen had to take a test, one that took place at any random moment. This test figured out a persons instinct, and if this particular person reacted unusually, it was a clear sign that they were a demigod.

If you were found, you were publicly executed.

50 years later, the plague was over, and very few demigods remained. Some mortals decided to help them, and they are all dead. But one group, they started something different.

A revolution.

* * *

My OC, Christina, is one main, I need another girl.

RULES!

_No children of Artemis._

_No dating PJO or HOO characters (they're dead anyway)_

_No holding a place for a main._

Here is the form!

_Full Name?_

_Nickname?_

_Age/DOB?_

_Mortal Parent?_

_Godly Parent? (Say what they're god/ess of)_

_Hair?_

_Eyes?_

_Height/Weight?_

_Clothes? (Remember, they've been on the run, not counting mortal OCs)_

_Likes?_

_Dislikes?_

_Family?_

_Romance? (You may send the bf/gf OC, but I can't promise they'll be together at first)_

_Backstory?_

_Personality?_

_Flaw?_

_Weapon?_

_Favorite band? (It's important)_

_Hobbies?_

_Pet peeves?_


	2. UPDATE

Now, the moment some of you have been waiting for...

What Girl is the main character?

Before I announce her, I want to thank everyone who submitted a demigod into my story! I loved everyone but this one stood out to me, I love her!

The main character girl that I choose was...

_barkingupthewrongkey - Adelaide Marie Monroe_

Also, I have selected one boy OC too...

_spike devil - Randall "Randy" Spades_

There is 2 more boy main slots available! Keep submitting!


	3. Chapter One - Welcome Addie

_Chapter One_

_Welcome Addie_

"And henceforth and forevermore may demigods be prohibited to live on these grounds!"

The crowd of mortals and disguised demigods cheered and shouted in praise. Virginia had been the second state that joined the fight against the demigods. It had started in Washington D.C., with a paranoid president and his dead wife. Rumors had flooded the ears of the nation that the First Lady, Trisha, had been murdered by a mutant. They heard that she had been shoved out the 6th story window of a resort by a mysterious and invisible force. Her last words had been "Half-blood!" as witnesses recall. Historians went to work, and soon discovered that was the term for a demigod. Then came a trip to Area 51, where some strange people were kept locked up for being able to choke you by looking at you or setting thing on fire with their minds. Soon, every asylum, hospital, and research lab were raided for these "half-bloods".

And much later, so was the entire east coast.

New York was in a frenzy, being home to the majority of known demigods. All over the news, fights broke out as they questioned citizens on wether or not they believed they were dangerous. Mortals said yes (with the exception of some), and half-bloods disagreed instantly. Too suspicious, in the governments mind.

If you disagreed with them, you were executed.

Children became orphans, or runaways, and parent became cruel and abandoned their families of half gods.

Adelaide Monroe was well aware of this plague. She was born foolishly right before the plague hit her hometown.

She was watching the news through a shop window, twirling a piece of her deep brown hair nervously. If anyone catches me, Addie thought to herself, I'll use my charmspeak. I'll be fine...I hope.

She had run away too long ago to remember, as she was 16 now. The plague had ended when demigods were killed, but the government would still stop at nothing to kill anyone remaining.

She hummed a little, the only sound she's made for a while. Her clothes were old and raggedy, her shoulder length hair was knotty, and she was starving, but she was alive.

She continued down the busy street in Louisiana. At least, that's what she's been told. She lost track of time long ago.

Passing a couple of colorful, graffitied alleyways, Addie noticed a small pair huddled up together in an alley, laughing quietly at the others joke. The girl, who had blonde ringlet curls that cascaded down her back, was twirling her fingers on the ground, causing little frosty designs to appear on the stone under her.

Demigods! Addie sighed in relief and her way over to them.

"Hello.." She began awkwardly. Suddenly, she felt a tingly feeling on her wrist.

"Hey!" The blonde said cheerily. "Wassup?"

"Um..nothing- I just-" Addie frowned. How does one say their a wanted criminal.

The boy, who had stunning electric blue eyes stood up and grabbed her arm. Addie yelped in surprise, but the boy didn't look mean, in fact, he had a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Hey, you're a demigod, right?" He gestured to her arm. When she looked down, she was surprised to find a little dove on her wrist.

"Y-yea." She stuttered. Since when had that been there.

"Cool, I'm Christina." The blonde bowed sarcastically. "And that's Alexander." Christina gestured to the boy in front of her, who let go of her arm and held it out for Addie to shake.

"Call me Alex."

"I'm Addie." She said, regaining her confidence. "Who are your parents?" She questioned.

"Khione." Christina said. Addie glanced her over. Her gold ringlets fell the middle of her back, and had a wide black headband on, just sitting on her head. Her skin was pale, and she had stunning blue eyes that dazzled in the sun. Her black oversized tee thinned at the bottom, and her light blue skinny jeans were ripped and torn. The had black combat boots, as black as the eyeliner she wore. Her full lips were dark red. Was she wearing makeup?

"Nike, goddess of Victory." Alex had messy raven hair, counteracting to his shocking blue eyes, brighter then Christina's. He had light tan, and was clearly taller then 6 feet. He was a little muscular, but nothing extremely noticeable. He was wearing a plain grey tee, black jeans and vans. He had a black hoodie tied around his waist, and a crooked smile.

In comparison, Addie looked like she's avoided some fights.

"Well Addie," Alex smiled. "Welcome to the group."


	4. Chapter Two- Randall Eavesdrops

Christina Rockman

I'm only here because I have to. Having the entire world want to dead sucks, really bad. I can't do anything without being suspicious. If I tried to get a job, I would have to be tested, meaning that I'd be killed. I have no true thoughts about death. Maybe it'd be nice, not having to worry about the Plague, or getting caught. "Alex?"

He hummed in response. "Mhm?"

"Where are we going?"

Addie nodded next to me, "That's what I was just thinking...where are we going?"

Alex sighed, pulling us into an alleyway and looking around. "We don't have any real plans, just find some demigods, make this group bigger, and find somewhere to stay."

"A group of demigods, eh?" A voice boomed from deep inside the alley, darkened by the night. We all turned toward the source of the noise.

A boy stepped out of the dark, with a smile on his face that looked an awful lot like a gamblers. He had a red mop top, and when he met my eyes, I wasn't surprised to meet startling greens irises. He held out his hand to Addie first.

"The names Randall, but you can call me Randy. I'm the son of Fortuna. I'm very lucky to meet you."

Addie shook his hand slowly, not sure what to say.

Randall Spades

"Well, you're cocky." The blonde said, not really caring my reaction.

"I know." I replied smugly. I was having a great day, and nothing this girl could say could ruin it.

"Hm..." The blonde observed me. "Yep. Total jerk. You and Alex could get along nicely."

"I'm not a jerk!" Alex and I chorused. Alex was, a son of Zeus, maybe? He had the eyes.

"Please, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Alex, son of Nike."

"Nike, huh? You sure don't look like a Nike kid." He didn't, with black hair and blue eyes. I though Nike kids were blondes.

"Well, I am. Now allow Christina to grace you with her presence." He bowed at the blonde, who I guess is Christina.

"Christina, daughter of Khione." This one did look like her mother. Who I unfortunately have met in Vegas. Same curls, same eyes, except Christina had a comforting cold, like a breeze in August, while Khione had a cold glare.

The next girl, the one I had shook hands with earlier, spoke up. "Um-hi? I guess? I'm Addie. Daughter of Aphrodite." Addie was very pretty, with deep brown hair and bright eyes.

"Well, would you like to accompany us on our journey?" Christina asked.

"To where?"

"I don't know, isn't that what you eavesdropped on?" Alex chuckled, and Addie smiled slightly.

"Okay, okay. I least I wasn't a mortal. And yea, I'll come."


End file.
